WORK IN PROGRESS
by mightmight
Summary: THIS BOOK IS CURRENTLY A WORK IN PROGRESS I REPEAT, THIS BOOK IS CURRENTLY A WORK IN PROGRESS


In the year of 1936 there had lived a young maiden, whom had the name, Evelyn. She had beautiful, silky, chocolate truffle colored hair. Her hair tied in a bun with a ribbon. Her skin a light peach, and her voice, soft as an angel, for she was quite shy. Evelyn was 15 years old and had lived with her family in a small, but fairly cozy cottage, helping with chores and such for her stepmother and stepfather, whom was usually at work during the day.

'Evelyn!' called her stepmother in a agitated tone. 'Yes mother?' questioned Evelyn in concern. 'I need you too start scrubbing the dishes very soon dear.' stated Mary, her stepmother. 'I'll start scrubbing the dishes soon, but I must finish with the laundry if you may.' Evelyn stated calmly. 'Why thank you dear, you surely deserve something special. Said Mary feeling very thankful and pleased. 'Your welcome, now I must finish with the laundry.' Evelyn said with a smile as she walked up the stairs to where the washboard was located.

'Oh Evelyn, your a special young girl.' Mary thought out loud in delight.

A storm was brewing outside but thankfully, it was evening, also meaning Evelyn's stepfather, John would soon arrive. Evelyn was in her room reading a book to herself, while John was in a hurry to arrive home. He was exhausted from all his hard work earlier, he couldn't wait to lay down in his bed. John had finally arrived home, opening the door then swinging it shut, he was so relieved to be back home. 'Honey, I'm home!' John called out awaiting Mary's arrival. 'John!' Mary exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly. 'So, how was work honey?' Mary asked. 'It was harder then usual... he paused. 'I'm exhausted!' John exclaimed. 'I'm sorry to hear that honey...' said Mary. 'But I'm glad that I'm here with you now honey...' John said causing Mary to feel flattered. 'Oh John!' Mary exclaimed. John carried Mary upstairs to the room that they shared and laid her down on their bed. 'Thanks, honey.' Mary said as she smiled looking at John, then John looked back to her. 'Anything for you.' John said before walking out the door.

John walked around the house trying to find the laundry that was washed, he wanted to check on his beloved white suit, the wedding suit he wore during his wedding months ago. For he and his wife, Mary were going on a honeymoon in 4 days. John thought it would be a good idea to wear the same suit on his honeymoon as well. John looked through a basket of clothes and he had finally found his wedding suit, he couldn't believe what he was seeing... 'Evelyn!' John shouted very loudly, full of anger and rage.

Evelyn was startled by this and rushed down the stairs quickly. 'Y-Yes father?' Evelyn stuttered, she was very nervous, John did not sound happy at all. 'What have you done to my suit?!' John yelled full of anger. Then giving the suit to Evelyn revealing a big black stain. '*gasps* How can this be?' Evelyn thought out loud. 'I'll tell you how your just being lazy!' 'You did this in purpose!' 'Your so dumb and stupid!' John yelled loudly. Mary had heard this and ran down the stairs. 'John, what's going on?!' Mary exclaimed shocked. 'Just look at my suit!' John yelled. Mary gasped. 'Your suit...'

Mary began to tear up feeling anger inside her 'Who did this?!' Mary yelled with rage. 'It was Evelyn!' John said with anger. 'Evelyn... Stupid Evelyn!' Mary yelled giving a look of hatred towards Evelyn. Evelyn was terrified, she never dealt with this sort of hatred before. 'Mary!' John yelled with tears streaming down his face. 'Your dress!' John exclaimed making Mary turn back to see her once beautiful white dress with a large black stain. Mary gasped. 'No!' 'No!' she yelled sobbing.'Our honeymoon!' Mary sobbed. Evelyn looked at Mary feeling so sorry for what she had done. 'I hate you, Evelyn!' 'I hate you so much!' Mary yelled with tears streaming down her face. 'Get out of my sight!' John agreed to this and opened the door to outside, it was storming. John then pulled Evelyn's arm and pushed her outside in the storm.

'You better stay out of this house, and I suggest you never come back again!' John yelled with so much hatred in his voice. 'Yeah, you piece of trash!' Mary yelled giving Evelyn a dirty look. John then slammed the door and locked leaving Evelyn outside with no remorse. Evelyn began to cry and ran away into a forest where she sobbed feeling like there was no reason for her to live anymore.


End file.
